Je suis au paradis
by Tsunade Haruno
Summary: recueil de one-shot ... Et si on prenait douze personnages et qu'on imaginait tous les couples possibles
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Alors je fais une présentation de ce que sera ce receuil de One-Shot.

Tout d'abord, ce sont des One-Shot qui appartiennent au registre romantique et ne seront composés que de couple de femme. Donc c'est du yuri, des relations homosexuels entre femmes, vous êtes prévenu.

J'ai eut cette idée de receuil en cherchant sur quel couple je pourrais écrire. J'ai énuméré dans ma tête quelques couples, puis j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire tout les couples possible à partir de douze personnages : Anko, Kurenaï, Hana, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Tsume et Tayuya. Donc pour ceux qui ont pas envie de compter, ça fait soixante-six possibilités de couples. J'espère réussir à faire un One-Shot pour chaque couple et c'est mon défi pour ce receuil de One-Shot, même si j'ai conscience que certains couples seront difficiles à faire (par exemple je ne vois pas du tout comment je pourrais réussir à caser Tsume et Hinata...).

Aussi une autre contrainte que je me suis fixer, mais dont je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à la fin, c'est de finir tout les One-Shot sur la phrase "Je suis au paradis"

Pour les septique sur le nombre 66, voici toute les possibilités :

AnkoHana, AnkoHinata, AnkoIno, AnkoKurenaï, AnkoSakura, AnkoShizune, AnkoTayuya, AnkoTemari, AnkoTenten, AnkoTsume, AnkoTsunade, HanaIno, HinataHana, HinataIno, HinataSakura, HinataShizune, HinataTayuya, HinataTemari, HinataTenten, HinataTsume, KurenaïHana, KurenaïHinata, KurenaïIno, KurenaïSakura KurenaïShizune KurenaïTayuya KurenaïTemari KurenaïTenten KurenaïTsunade KurenaïTsume SakuraHana SakuraIno SakuraShizune SakuraTayuya SakuraTemari SakuraTenten SakuraTsume ShizuneHana ShizuneIno ShizuneTayuya ShizuneTemari ShizuneTenten ShizuneTsume TayuyaHana TayuyaIno TemariHana TemariIno TemariTayuya TemariTenten TemariTsume TentenHana TentenIno TentenTayuya TentenTsume TsunadeHana TsunadeHinata TsunadeIno TsunadeSakura TsunadeShizune TsunadeTayuya TsunadeTemari TsunadeTenten TsunadeTsume TsumeHana TsumeIno TsumeTayuya.

Voilà, j'ai finis, je vous laisse à votre lecture...


	2. Chaleurs

Auteur : Tsunade Haruno

Rating : aller PG-13 pour le language

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas le monde le Naruto.

Temari : Encore heureux !

Moi : Maieuh...

Temari : Quoi c'est vrai, t'as l'esprit tordu ne nie pas.

Moi _dans un grand sourire_ : Je ne nie rien

Résumé : Hana a chaud...

Hana : oh oh... je le sens pas le résumé

Pairing : Temari/Hana

Temari : Quoi ! Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer dans le disclamer...

Moi : Je crois aussi.

**Chaleurs**

Je suis maudite. Il y a une seule semaine par an où il est difficile pour moi de me concentrer, où je n'arrive pas à tenir en place, c'est la semaine des chaleurs. Comme tous les Inuzuka, j'ai mes chaleurs. Les différents Hokages ont prit l'habitude de ne jamais nous donner de missions durant cette semaine là, afin d'éviter les problèmes (le plus marquant étant celui où grand-père a tenté de violer sa coéquipière alors qu'ils étaient en mission d'espionnage). Mais là, il n'y a plus de ninja disponible, tous partis en mission. Et qui se retrouve à devoir raccompagner miss Subaku jusqu'à Suna ? Moi. Je suis maudite.

- Hana-san ?

Je me contente de grogner pour lui répondre. J'ai comme mission de l'escorter jusqu'à Suna, pas de lui taper la discute. Je suis de mauvaise humeur, j'ai pas envie de parler.

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous semblez en colère.

Merde, j'ai dis que je voulais pas parler !

- Je suis pas en colère.

Voilà, comme ça elle va me lâcher les basques.

- Pourtant vous semblez irritée.

Je vais la tuer. Quoique, je pourrais d'abord l'attacher et... non d'abord lui retirer ses vêtements et après l'attacher et ensuite... ensuite je pourrais l'obliger à... Rah, non mais, à quoi je pense moi ? Fichus chaleurs, elles auront ma peau.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si très bien.

Allez, je me force à faire un petit sourire et elle me foutra la paix. Voilà, elle détourne son regard et reprend sa marche.

Et ce foutu soleil qui tape. J'ai l'impression d'être en enfer. Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud dans le désert ? Comme si j'avais pas assez chaud comme ça ! Et le pire, c'est que comme il fait chaud, on transpire, mais comme on transpire, nos vêtements nous colle à la peau, et comme les vêtements de Temari lui colle à la peau, je vois quasiment tous les détails de son anatomie. Et elle est bien foutu la soeur du kazekage. Juste ce qu'il faut et où il faut. Et comme je marche derrière elle, j'ai tout le loisir d'admirer son corps, enfin, surtout ses fesses je dois avouer.

Kiba s'est bien foutu de moi quand il a sut que je devais partir en mission d'escorte avec Temari Subaku. Il m'a même filé une boîte de somnifère pour "éviter que je la viole pendant la nuit". Quel crétin. Maman au moins a été plus compréhensive, elle m'a donné des conseils pour calmer mes pulsions. Essayons de les mettre en pratique. Premièrement respirer calmement et boire de l'eau. Bien, je sors ma gourde, prend une respiration calme et bois une gorgée d'eau. Ca fait du bien. J'avais soif mine de rien. Deuxièmement, penser à quelques chose d'horrible. Alors qu'est ce qui est horrible ? Morino Ibiki en slip de bain ? Ouai, ça c'est horrible. Voilà, on se concentre sur Ibiki, sur ses cicatrices effrayante, sur...

- Hana-san ?

Mais non, là ça va pas le faire si elle me coupe à chaque fois que je me concentre pour tenter de ne pas fantasmer sur elle.

- On fairait mieux de faire une pause et d'installer le campement pour la nuit.

Mince j'avais pas remarquer qu'il allait bientôt faire nuit, trop prise dans mes pensées sûrement. Je m'arrête et commence à installer la tente, tandis que Temari allume le feu. Une fois nos tâches finis, nous nous asseyons l'une en face de l'autre, avec le feu entre nous, pendant que des brochettes de viande cuisent au dessus du feu.

Temari s'est alongée sur le sable et regarde le ciel qui devient de plus en plus noir. Elle est belle comme ça. Elle n'a pas le visage d'une femme forte qu'elle donne à voir dans la journée, mais celui d'une femme douce et pensive. Quand elle est comme ça, on peut voir qu'elle a une petit fossette au coin gauche de sa bouche, c'est mignon. Mon regard descend sur sa poitrine : sa respiration calme soulève lentement ses seins. Ils ont l'air parfait ses seins, ni trop gros, ni trop petit, juste ce qu'il faut pour tenir dans ma main.

Prise dans ma contemplation, je ne remarque pas qu'elle a relevé la tête et me dévisage.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez Hana-san ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix froide

Je sursaute violement et baisse les yeux vers le sable. Surtout ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je... Je ... pardonnez-moi, balbucis-je pitoyablement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui va pas chez vous ?

Je lève la tête avec lenteur.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

C'est ça essayons de faire celle qui comprend rien, comme ça peut-être qu'elle laissera tomber.

- Vous avez fait la gueule pendant toute la journée, quand j'ai essayé de vous parler, vous ne m'avez pas envoyé sur les roses, mais presque, et là, vous me mater sans gêne. C'est quoi qui va pas chez vous ?

Bon bah, elle a pas laisser tomber et moi, je suis dans la merde.

- C'est... c'est compliqué.

- Et bien, expliquez moi !

Tant pis, elle l'aura voulu.

- J'ai mes chaleurs et j'arrête pas de fantasmer sur vous depuis qu'on a quitté Konoha.

- Vos... vos quoi ?

La tête de la Subaku vaut le détour : un espèce de mélange entre étonnement, surprise et effroie.

- Mes chaleurs, comme les chiens. Pendant une semaine, j'ai sans arrêt chaud et une sacré envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Enfin, sur tout ce qui a deux jambes et une poitrine et qui bouge. C'est pour ça que normalement, tout les Inuzuka n'ont aucune mission durant la période des chaleurs et qu'on se barricade chez nous. Mais comme il n'y avait personne pour vous accompagner, j'ai dû accepter cette mission.

Je crois que la pauvre est choquée. J'attend qu'elle digère un peu tout ça et tourne les brochettes pour qu'elles cuisent aussi bien en dessous qu'en dessus.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non. Des brochettes ?

Elle attrape pensivement les brochettes que je lui tend, tout en me dévisageant.

- Me regardez pas comme ça, ou je vous saute dessus, l'avertis-je en détournant le regard.

- Et si j'avais envie que vous me sautiez dessus ?

Je la regarde éberluée et la voie me sourir doucement et avec... envie.

Prudemment, je m'approche d'elle et ne la voyant pas tenter de fuir, je l'embrasse.

Ses lèvres sont douce et sucré. Un vrai régale. Je m'empare avidement de sa bouche tandis qu'elle se laisse tomber sur le sol en gloussant. Finalement, je crois que je suis au paradis.

_Hana toute rouge se cache dans un coin_

Moi : perso, je suis contente de moi !

Temari : mouais ça va, t'as pas été trop sadique...

Hana _toujours aussi rouge_ : ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui as des chaleurs dans l'histoire !

_L'auteur lui lance un grand sourire_


	3. Vie brisé pour atteinte aux moeurs

Auteur : Tsunade Haruno

Rating : PG c'est tou gentil juste un peu tristerien de grave

Disclamer : Vénérez Masashi Kishimoto qui a eut l'immense idée de créer le monde de Naruto -qui par conséquant ne m'appartient pas.  
Résumé : Tsunade dédie ses pensées à un être cher.  
Kurenaï : T'es toujours aussi nul pour les résumés !  
Moi : grmf, merci je sais.

Pairing : Tsunade/Shizune  
Shizune : ... non, ne me dit pas que tu as osé ?  
Moi _avec un sourire de sadique _: oh que si !

**Vie brisé pour "atteinte aux moeurs"**

Je me fais vieille. Non, ce n'est pas encore un de mes caprices de jeunesse éternel. J'ai du mal à me lever une fois que je s uis assis, Naruto m'a dit que je rapetissais avec l'âge -et je me suis fait un plaisir à lui mettre mon poing dans la tête- et j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à entendre quand on me parle. Décidemment, je me fais bien vieille. Est ce n'est pas la fille de Naruto qui dira la contraire, elle qui se plait à m'appeller "Tsunade-baachan". Je suis sûre que c'est Naruto qui lui a dit de m'appeler comme ça. J'aurais pas dû le nommer Hokage, ça a du lui monter à la tête. Mais bon, même si elle m'appelle "baachan", je l'aime cette gamine. C'est sûrement parce qu'elle s'appelle Shizune, comme toi.

Tu sais, tu me manque beaucoup. Comme à chaque fois que je penses à toi, mes vieux os sont pris de frissons, et je sens mon esprit repartir dans le passé.

Tu te souviens de cette après-midi de négociation avec les dirigeants de Kumo ? Bizarement, j'ai oublié ce qu'on devait négocier. La seul chose dont je me souviens, c'est que tu portais un kimono bleu qui t'allais à ravir. C'est drôle comme la mémoire est sélective !

Je te revois. Je revois ton sourire qui me faisais toujours chavirer. Je revois ton visage déformé par la colère quand je m'endormais sur les dossiers urgent. Je n'ai pas oublié tes mimiques. J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours là. Oui, tu n'es pas morte, tu vis dans mon coeur.

Je n'ai jamais réussit à me remettre de ta mort et j'ai finis par laisser la place d'Hokage à Naruto. Je ne supportais plus d'être dans ce bureau où tu n'entrais plus pour m'amener mon thé ou pour me crier de me mettre au travail. Sakura a bien essayé de te remplacer au poste de secrétaire, mais elle n'était pas toi, et je crois qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle ne disais rien quand je m'emportais contre elle pour des raisons futils.

Tu sais dans mes cauchemards, il m'arrive de revoir ce jour où je suis revenu de cette mission diplomatique à Suna. Et je me réveille toujours en sursaut pour vomir, l'image de ton corps inerte et ensanglanté contre mon corps, bien ancré dans la rétine de mes yeux. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter le village pour aller à Suna. Si je n'étais pas partis, j'aurais pû empêcher le conseil de commanditer ton exécution. J'aurais pû te sauver.

Je hais ce maudit conseil qui t'a tuée. Ils avaient découvert qu'on entretenait une relation pendant que j'étais à Suna et ils ont profité de cette absence pour te condamner à mort sous des prétextes futils. "Atteinte au moeurs"... c'est pas un prétexte pour exécuter la femme que j'aime !

Quand je suis revenu, tu étais agonisante et je n'ai pas réussit à te sauver. Tu es morte dans mes bras. Faut croire que c'est mon karma de ne jamais réussir à sauver les gens que j'aime.

Je me force à repenser à ton sourire, pour ne plus voir ton cadavre. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux te revoir. Tu es rayonnante. Je te vois assise sur le bord d'un lac dans un kimono blanc. Tu me souris et je sens mon coeur se réchauffer. Tu me fais signe de venir auprès de toi avec un légerclin d'oeil aguicheur.

Une petite main me secoue et en ouvrant les yeux, je vois deux grands yeux bleus qui me fixent. La petite Shizune a vraiment hérité des yeux de son père.

- Tu dors Baachan ?

- Non, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A un lieu où je suis au paradie...

**FIN**

Shizune : Elle a osé.

Moi : De toute façon, il fallait bien que tu y passe à un moment ou un autre. Perso, je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble.

Naruto : Je trouve aussi.

_Tout le monde regarde Naruto avec des yeux ronds._

Naruto : Bah ouai, comme ça, quand la vieille est occupé avec Shizune, elle vient pas me frapper.

_Soupirs désespéré dans l'assistance._


	4. Tu ne m'a jamais regardé

Auteur : Tsunade Haruno

Rating : PG, y a rien à craindre

Disclamer : C'est bien connu, tout les auteurs de fanfiction vous le dirons : la propriété des personnages et du monde auquelle ils appartiennent ne me reviens pas de droit. C'est à Masashi Kishimoto que revient l'immense honneur de posséder ce monde Narutonien qui nous est si cher.

Kurenaï : Jolie phrase

Moi : Merci.

Résumé : Tenten pense.

Kurenaï : Par contre le résumé... ça laisse à désirer.

Moi : Bah, j'avais pas d'idée

Neji : A la façon dont c'est écrit on pourrait penser que c'est un miracle que Tenten pense.

Tenten _en frappant Neji sur le crâne_ : Eh ! Je te permet pas.

Pairing : Tenten/Ino

**Tu ne m'as jamais regardée**

Tu ne m'as jamais regardée. Quand nous faisions des missions ensemble, tu étais trop préoccupée par ton Sasuke-kun pour voir que j'étais là pour toi. Un jour, je t'ai vu en pleurs : c'était l'anniversaire de la désertion de Sasuke. J'ai voulu te consoler, mais tu as refusé que je m'approche de toi.

Alors je me suis entraînée plus dur que jamais. Lee était fier de moi, croyant que je faisais cela pour la force de la jeunesse, mais en vérité, je tentais de t'oublier. J'ai mis au point de nouveaux jutsus, j'ai améliorer mon taïjutsu. J'ai même eut l'impression de ne plus être un boulet pour mon équipe.

Pendant ce temps, tu as arrêté de faire une fixation sur Sasuke. On t'as vu défiler dans Konoha au bras de tant d'homme : Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji et même Kakashi. Mais moi tu m'as jamais regardée. Tu es sortie avec mes deux coéquipier, mais moi tu ne m'as pas vue.

Un jour, je suis arrivée devant ta porte pour te dire mes quatre vérités en face, pour te dire à quel point je t'aimais, mais c'était pour te trouver pendu au cou de Chôji.

J'ai accepter la mission de Tsunade que personne ne voulais et j'ai quittée notre village pour deux ans. Dans le fond, j'étais heureuse car au moins je ne penserais plus à toi. Cela n'a pas marché. Chaque nuit je te voyais dans mes rêves, j'avais toujours l'impression que j'allais te croiser au coin de la rue et j'avais l'impression de ne voir que des chevelures blondes qui me rappelait la tienne. J'étais dingue, omnibulé par ta personne.

Quand je suis revenue au village, tu étais mariée à Kiba.

Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rien dit et même maintenant que je vais mourir, je ne dirais rien.

Tu es au dessus de moi, tu tentes de soigner mes blessures, mais Ino, tu n'es qu'une médico-nin moyenne. Tu ne peux rien faire contre les jutsus de Kabuto. Rends toi à l'évidence, je vais mourir.

Mes mains attrape une dernière fois les tiennes et je te lance un sourire qui, je le devine, dois plus ressembler à une grimace.

Au dessus de ta tête, je vois Lee qui se retient de pleurer. Il a comprit. Je lui fais un léger signe de tête et il me sourit à son tour. Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je cesse de résister à ce lourd someil qui tente de me prendre dans ces bras.

Je t'aime Ino, et j'emporte cette amour dans la tombe.

Mon âme s'envole quelque part et j'arrive dans une pièce blanche qui semble infini. Je suis acceuillis pas une femme blonde qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je crois que je suis au paradis.

**FIN**

Ino : Pourquoi je passe pour une salope dans ton histoire ?

Moi : Parce que j'avais envie de faire une relation à sens unique.

Ino : Oui, mais c'était pas la peine de me dépeindre comme une Marie-couche-toi-là !

Tenten : Et pourquoi je dois mourir moi ?

Moi : Mais parce que j'avais envie !

Tenten : Mais c'est pas juste et puis pourquoi ...

Moi : Mais vous avez finis avec vos question. C'est comme ça parce que c'est comme ça. Comme aurait dit Jacques le fataliste de Diderot, c'est comme ça parce que c'est écrit là-haut. Et merde, voilà que mes cours de Lettres viennent empiéter sur mes fanfictions.

Tenten : Bien fait ! T'avais qu'à pas me faire mourir.

Ino : Ni faire de moi une salope !

_L'auteur va déprimer dans un coin avec un mug de thé à la menthe en marmonant_ "Je te boude monde cruel".


	5. Révélation

Auteur : Tsunade Haruno

Rating : Toujours rien de catastrophique donc les esprits sensibles, vous pouvez rester

Disclamer : C'est vraiment obligé ?

L'auteur reçoit un regard noir de la mort qui tue de la part de Masashi Kishimoto

Moi : Euh... tout lui appartient, rien n'est à moi !

Résumé : Elles se marrièrent et eurent des enfants et leur donnèrent du nesquik

Naruto : euh... excuse moi, mais t'es sûr que c'est un résumé.

Kurenaï : Non, elle est incapable de faire un résumé

Moi : Maieuh, laissez moi mes délirs

Naruto : et pourquoi du Nesquik

Moi : Parce que c'est un délir avec ma mère. Il n'y a pas de Nesquik dans l'histoire.

Pairing : Sakura/Tenten

Révélation

Dans l'appartement de Naruto, la fête battait son plein. Afin de fêter la récente défaite d'Orochimaru, le jeune blondinet avait réunis ses amis et quelques ninjas plus vieux. Ainsi Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka, Kakashi, Gaï, Asuma, Kurenaï, Anko, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru et Sakura s'étaient entassés dans l'appartement du jeune Uzumaki.

Une légère musique avait été mis en fond sonore et tandis que certains dansaient sur la piste improvisée, d'autres discutaient autour d'un verre de saké (ou de thé pour Lee, Naruto ne voulant pas voir son appartement détruit). Jiraya faisait valser Tsunade sur la piste sous les rires de Shizune et Sakura. Iruka et Asuma philosophaient sur la mort au champ de bataille tandis que Ino poursuivait Shikamaru qui avait osé dire qu'elle était galère. Hinata tentait de faire tenir debout un Kiba plus que saoûl, tandis que Tenten tentait vainement de ne pas se faire écraser les pieds par Kakashi qui était un bien piètre danceur. Lee et Gaï faisaient des pompes dans un coin alors que Shino et Neji disscutaient d'une manière très peu expressive aux côtés des tables où reposaient la nourriture et les boissons. Bref tout ce beau monde passait une bonne soirée.

Sakura lança une blague à Shizune quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour voire Tenten qui faisait la grimace.

- Kakashi m'a écrabouillé les pied. Je plains Anko qui vient d'accepter de danser avec lui.

- Anko est sado, ça devrait aller, lança Shizune.

Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire. Hinata arriva à leurs côtés avec Kiba à moitié effondré sur elle.

- Sakura... dis, tu ... tu veux sortir ... avec moi ? Demanda Kiba en butant sur chaque mot à cause de l'alcool.

- Même pas en rêve, rétorqua la fleur de cerisier.

- Qu'est-ce... que... que je fais... de... de Kiba? balbutia Hinata en butant sur chaque mot à cause de sa timidité et en ployant sous le poid de l'Inuzuka.

Tenten l'aida en attrapant Kiba elle aussi.

- On va le ramener chez lui avec Sakura.

Sakura hocha la tête et attrapa le bras que Hinata soutenait.

- Tu veux... sortir... avec moi... Tenten ? Tenta Kiba auprès de la jeune fille aux macarons.

- Reposes cette question et je te castre !

Ainsi les trois ninjas quittèrent l'appartement de Naruto, les deux filles ayant promis de revenir quand elle aurait conduit un Kiba incapable de tenir debout chez lui.

En chemin, Kiba manqua par quatre fois de tomber par terre, salua une poubelle et chanta en boucle "Je vois la vie en rose". Ce fut un soulagement pour Tenten et Sakura quand elles arrièvèrent à l'appartement du brun. Elle déposèrent le jeune homme sur son lit où il s'endormit comme une masse au bout de dix secondes chrono, son chien à ses côtés.

- Bien, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Tenten quand elle furent en dehors de l'appartement de l'Inuzuka.

- On doit retourner à la fête et ...

Sakura ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, un corps collé contre le sien. Une main se posa sur sa hanche et elle soupira.

- Tenten... les autres vont s'inquiéter si on revient pas...

- Juste cinq minutes.

Sakura ne put répondre que deux lèvres se posèrent sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Elle tenta de résister quelques secondes, puis se laissa aller à l'étreinte de la kunoïchi aux macarons.

Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet connut d'elles seules. Durant quelques minutes, elles restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand un bruit se fit entendre. Dans un bond, elles se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers la source de bruit. A leur grand soulagement, elle virent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chat qui avait renversé une poubelle.

- On fairait meiux de rejoindre la fête, remarqua Sakura.

Tenten hocha la tête et main dans la mains, elle rejoignirent l'appartement. Arrivées au dit-appartement, elles se lachèrent et après un dernier regard amoureux, Sakura frappa à la porte.

Ce fut Jiraya qui leur ouvrit et les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Sakura rejoignit Hinata et Kurenaï qui discutaient devant un verre de saké, tandis que Tenten alla à la rencontre de Neji pour l'inviter à dancer.

Durant tout le reste de la soirée, Sakura et Tenten se conduisirent comme si elles n'étaient que deux simples amies, cachant leur relation à leurs collègues et amis.

Quand la fête fut finit, Tenten quitta l'appartement avec les autres, tandis que Sakura et Kakashi restaient aider Naruto à ranger. Sakura s'occupa de laver la vaisselle tandis que Naruto ranger la nourriture et les boissons qui restaient et que Kakashi passaient le balais. Il ne restait plus que quelques verres à laver quand Sakura sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Je te remerci Sakura. Je vais finir de ranger seul, tu peux y aller, dit Naruto dans un sourire.

Sakura acquiesça et parès avoir saluer son coéquiper, elle quitta l'appartement. Elle marcha quelques minutes dans le noir de la rue, puis elle pénétra dans un immeuble. Elle monta au dernier étage et frappa à la porte. Au bout de quelques seconde, Tenten vint lui ouvrit dans un grand sourire.

Sans un mot, Tenten referma la porte derrière Sakura et alla s'assoire dans le canapé. La fleur de cerisier alla se lover contre la maîtresse d'armes.

- On devrait le dire aux autres, chuchota Tenten au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Tu es sûre ?

- J'en ai marre de me contenter de voler qelques étreintes quand personne n'est là. Je veux qu'on sache que tu es ma femme.

- Pas encore ta femme, le mariage n'est que demain.

- C'est tout comme. Regardes, même nos coéquipiers ne savent rien, alors que pour l'entente d'un équipe, il ne faut se faire aucun secret, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Oui, mais je ne me sens pas encore prête.

- Tu as honte de moi ? Demanda Tenten après quelques secondes de silence.

- Quoi ! Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua Sakura. Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ?

- Tu ne veux pas te montrer avec moi.

- C'est pas ça... j'ai peur, ajouta Sakura après un moment de silence.

Tenten resta silencieuse et embrassa le front de Sakura.

- Dans... dans une semaine, c'est... c'est mon anniversaire. On a cas leur dire... à ce moment là, proposa Sakura.

Tenten eut un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser le cou de Sakura.

Elles restèrent ainsi sans bouger quelques minutes, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sakura finit par sentir le sommeil l'emporter et proposa à Tenten s'aller se coucher. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle se redressa et vit que la jeune femme s'était endormi. Elle la secoua gentiment et les deux femmes partirent se coucher dans la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil sonna dans la chambre de Tenten. Dans un grognement, Sakura l'éteignit et se repelota contre Tenten.

- Il est quel heures ? Demanda la kunoi chi aux armes dans un baillement.

- Cinq heures, grogna Sakura en jettant un coup d'oeil au réveil.

- Pourquoi il sonne aussi tôt, gémit Tenten.

- Le mariage est dans deux heures, marmonna l'élève de la Godaime.

- Einh ?! Alerte rouge !

Tenten sauta hors de son lit et courrut dans la cuisine pour mettre le déjeuner à chauffer. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard.

- Sakura, on va être en retard !

La rose regarda avec amusement son amante et sortit calmement du lit.

- On a deux heures devant nous. Calmes toi.

Elle déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Tenten et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle s'assit dans un baillement et commença à beurer une tartine. Tenten revint à son tour dans la cuisine, s'assit face à Sakura, et se beurra elle aussi une tartine. Lorsque la bouilloir se mot à siffler, Sakura servit le thé et les deux femmes déjeunèrent dans le calme, puis Tenten alla prendre sa douche. Durant ce temps, Sakura sortit leurs affaires et les mit sur le lit. Elle se dirigea à soon tour dans le salle de bain en entendant l'eau cesser de couler. La rose prit sa douche tandis que Tenten se lavait les dents et se brossait les cheveux.

Une heure plus tard, les deux femmes étaient prêtes : elles avaient chacune revêtut un kimono blanc brodé de fleur rose pour Sakura et de nuages bleu pour Tenten. Sakura avait remonté ses cheveux en chignon tandis que Tenten les avait laissé libre sur ses épaules. Leur tenue n'était pas vraiment traditionel, mais "à mariage spécial, tenues spécial" avait affirmé Tenten.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le temple où un prêtre les unis pour la vie. La cérémonie se passa dans la plus strict intimité, seul les deux épouses étants présentes. Lorsque vint le moment de prononcer les voeux, les mariées s'échangèrent les anneaux, sous le regard protecteur du prêtre.

La cérémonie finit, les deux femmes quittèrent le temple et retournèrent à l'appartement de Tenten. Une fois la porte passé, Tenten se jeta sur les lèvres de Sakura avec gourmandise et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. La rose eut un petit rire et répondit avec passion au baiser de la brune. Cette dernière attrapa la médico-nin par les épaules et la poussa en direction de la chambre. Quand elles furent allongés, Tenten dominant Sakura, la rose glissa ses mains sous le kimono de Tenten, quand la sonnette retentit. Elles n'y prêtèrent pas attention au premier abord, mais la sonnette retentit une deuxième fois et elles se séparèrent à regret. Sakura resta dans la chambre, tandis que son amante allait ouvrir la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gaï apparut aux côtés de Lee.

- Tenten, c'est l'heure de l'entrainement... commença Gaï.

- ... et il faut que... continua Lee. Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?!

Tenten jeta un coup d'oeil à sa tenue : le pan gauche de son kimono était légèrement relevé. Elle se dépêcha de le réajuster, releva le regard, et vit des flammes dans les yeux de Gaï et de Lee.

- Ce n'est pas une tenue pour s'entraîner ! Hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix

Tenten soupira.

- Je vais me changer, sortez ! Je vous rejoins au terrain d'entraînement

Les deux hommes vert partirent et Tenten referma la porte. En retournant dans la chambre, elle vit Sakura assis sur le lit.

- C'était Gaï et Lee, faut que j'aille à l'entraînement.

La rose fit une petite moue.

- De toute façon, va falloir que j'y aille moi aussi, soupira-t-elle. Tsunade-sama doit m'apprendre une nouvelle technique.

A regret, les deux femme remirent leur tenue de ninja et après un baiser passioné, elles se quittèrent pour aller travailler.

La semaine se déroula tranquilement, aucun événement ne vint trouble la quiétude du village.

C'est dans cette athmosphère de tranquilité que les invités de l'anniversaire de Sakura se préparaient pour la fête. Les coéquipiers et senseïs de Sakura et de Tenten avaient bien sûr été invités, ainsi que l'équipe Kurenaï, l'équipe Asume, Temari -qui était venue pour préparer l'examin chuunin avec Shikamaru-, Tsunade et Shizune. Les seules qui n'étaient pas détendus, s'étaient Sakura et Tenten. La fête était prête, les convives allaient arrivés et bientôt, elles allaient dire à leur amis qu'elles étaient mariées. Sakura stressait plus que Tentent et faisait les cents pas dans le salon de son appartement.

- Faudrait qu'on se décide à emménager ensemble, fit remarquer Tenten, assise dans le canapé.

Sakura lui lança un sourire crispé et alla s'assoir sur les genoux de sa femme. Celle-ci la serra contre son torse.

- On pourrait s'installer chez toi. Il y a plus de place, et on est mieux placé par rapport au palais de l'hokage que dans le miens, continua-t-elle en embrassant le cou de la rose.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais t'es sûre qu'il faut leur dire, pour nous deux ? On pourrait attendre...

- Sakura, grogna Tenten.

- Désolé, c'est que j'ai peur et ...

Jugeant que la jeune femme parlait trop, Tenten l'embrassa sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Elle sentit Sakura se détendre sensiblement mais se recrispée aussitôt que retentit la sonnette. Elle se leva d'un bond et, après avoir défait un plis imaginaire sur son kimono, signe de grand stress chez elle, elle alla ouvrir la porte. Hinata et Neji arrièvèrent ensemble. Ils souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Sakura qu'ils n'avaient pas vu dans la journée et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

- Tu es déjà là ? S'étonna Neji en voyant sa coéquipière dans le canapé.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire, tandis que la sonnette retentissait à nouveau et que Kiba et Naruto arrivaient.

Rapidement, tout les convives furent présent et chacun parlait, riait, mangeait ou buvait.

Sakura était en train de parler -ou plutôt de se disputer- avec Ino sur un sujet futil, quand Tenten arriva derrière elle.

- Maintenant ? Chuchota la brune à l'oreille de la rose.

Sakure hocha la tête,. Elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches la forcer à se retrourner, puis, deux fines lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Dans un soupire, elle se laissa faire tandis que le silence s'abattait sur la salle.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes et virent que tout les monde les regardait

- Vous... vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda inutilement Naruto en les pointant du doigts. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux ans, se contenta de répondre Tenten.

Tout les convives les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Pardon ?! S'étouffa Kiba dans son verre de saké.

- Et pourquoi vous ne nous avec rien dit ? S'écria Lee, les flammes aux yeux.

- Comment pouvez-vous nous le dire seulement maintenant ? Pleurnicha Naruto.

Devant ce concert de cri et d'exclamation, Tenten leva la main pour que chacun se taise.

- Primo : pour des raisons évidente, nous avons eut peur de votre réaction et deuxio : parce qu'on s'est marié il y a une semaine.

Le silence qui s'abattit fut assourdissant. Tsunade finit par s'approcher des deux femmes.

- Mes félicitations, vous nous avez tous berné, dit-elle en les serrant contre elle. Soyez heureuses toutes les deux.

Les deux femmes lui sourirent et les autres vinrent les féliciter.

- Aux mariées ! Cria Kakashi en levant son verre.

Son cri fut repris et la soirée continua.

- M'étonnes pas que je me prenais un rateau à chaque fois que je te demandais de sortir avec moi, marmonna Kiba à Tenten.

Celle-ci éclata de rire. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Sakura qui se démenait avec Naruto qui lui faisait subir un véritable interrogatoire.

- Désolé Kiba, mais je vais devoir te laisser pour sauver ma femme.

Le maître chien eut un sourire en regardant Naruto.

- D'accord.

La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et alla après de la rose.

- Désolé Naruto, je t'emprunte Sakura.

Et sans laisser le temps au porteur de Kyubi de répondre, elle entraina de force sa femme sur la piste de dance et elles se mirent à se déhancher sur le morceau de rock.

- Tu vois, s'était pas si terrible, chuchota Tenten à Sakura.

Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Durant quelques minutes, elles dancèrent sur un rock endiablé quand le morceau se termina et un slow se fit entendre. Tenten lança un coup d'oeil à la sono et vit que Gaï avait changer la musique et lui faisait son célèbre pose du "mec cool". Elle soupira tandis que Sakura posait une main sur sa hanche et une autre sur son épaule. Tenten fit de même et les deux épouses se mirent à valser sous les regards de leurs amis et au rythme de la music.

Le lendemain elle emménagerait chez Sakura, ses amis les acceptaient et elle dancait avec celle qu'elle aimait. Tenten était au paradis. Elle embrassa la tempe de son épouse et lui chuchota tendrement "Je t'aime." Oui, elle était au paradis.

Moi : Bon, la fin j'ai un peu raté sur "je suis au paradis", mais au moins j'ai réussit à le mettre. Je suis fière de moi.

Tsunade : il n'y a pas de quoi.

Moi : Bah pourquoi ?

Tsunade : Est ce que tu a écouter un seul mot du cours de philo au lieu d'écrire ça ?

Moi avec un grand sourire : euh... non !


End file.
